


The Aftermath

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Character Death, Decapitation, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: You are forced to emotionally deal with the aftermath of the Battle in Wakanda. An AU in which Thor actually kills Thanos before he can snap his fingers.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> I can't really explain it, but this happened. I cried while writing this. I'm sorry.

 

_ Thanos was dead. _

 

After you arrived on Wakanda, you followed Thor around the battlefield, working as a team to get rid of Thanos’ scum.

 

It took you awhile, but you finally found Thanos. Inside of the forest, fighting with some of the other Avengers. Thor jumped through the air, Stormbreaker in tow as he aimed for Thanos.

 

You picked up your pace, your heart thrashing in your chest as you neared him.

 

Thor was taking aim towards Thanos’ chest.

 

“THOR!” You shouted. “The head, the head!”

 

He changed Stormbreaker's route, twisting it to slice through his neck.

 

The purple head went flying, rolling to a stop on the ground next to a tree.

 

Thor dropped Stormbreaker after Thanos’ body fell over. His eyes were wide, his chest heaving as he backed away.

 

You didn't know what to think. You should have been happy, relieved that he was slain, unable to hurt anyone else. Even though the most evil creature you'd ever come across was lying on the ground, head detached from his lifeless body, you couldn't help but focus on a death far more significant to you.

 

You locked eyes with Thor before nausea ensued and you felt dizzy, suddenly claustrophobic and overwhelmed. You whirled around, running as fast as you possibly could. 

 

You ignored the numerous calls behind you; Thor, Bucky, Steve…

 

The trees soon disappeared and your eyes met the aftermath of the battle. Bodies strewn around the dirty, bloody, grassy plain. 

 

But, none of that held your interest. Not in this moment.

 

Images flashed through your mind. 

 

_ Dead, bloodied bodies lying everywhere. Some overlapping the other. _

 

_ A bloody gash. Metal. Chains. Restricting. Silencing. Muffled cries. _

 

_ A strong vice like grip. Squirming. Feet dangling. Gasping. Nails clawing whatever surface they could find. Desperation. And then -- lifeless eyes. _

 

Loki was… dead.

 

You let out the loudest yell you possibly could until your lungs burned and dropped to your knees.

 

Your chest felt like it was on fire. You clutched your dusty, battleworn suit over your chest with one hand and held your other hand over your gasping mouth, as if it would help, as if it would change anything. 

 

The cruel reality of your lover being dead would never change. You would never again see his beautiful, smirking face… Hear his smooth, melodic voice… feel the loving touch of his soft, cool hands… And it was all because of that deranged monster.

 

Big, strong, shaking arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly. Your whispered name barely registered in your ears over the sounds of your sobs, now accompanied by Thor's.

 

“What am I… What am I going to do without him, Thor?”

 

Thor had no answer, no words for you. He only held on tighter.


End file.
